Not Just A Piece of Metal
by LuminousExistence
Summary: "What's it like to be an animatronic? To be treated like garbage? To have your heart broken? It's not nice, right? I do know how it's like...and I'll be the one to grant your desires: to be human." When the Fazbear Four get tired of being just fursuits, they wish for a new life. When their wish is granted, they might find out that human lives aren't as simple as thought...
1. INTRO

**INTRODUCTION**

_? 's P.O.V_

What's it like, to be an animatronic?

"_Mommy! Why's that thingy on the stage that's not moving?" _

"_Oh, it's just the pizzeria's mascot, Freddy..uh….Flapbear, I think. Don't mind it, dear." _

What's it like, to be treated like garbage?

"_Hey, Jim, you're the mechanic, right? I think that Bonnie has a tear in his costume. You wanna take fix it?"_

"_Bah, don't bother. Not like anyone'll notice anyway. After all, he's just an endoskeleton." _

What's it like, to have your heart broken repeatedly, over and over again?"

"_Oi! Look at that fat blob on the stage! It's name is Chica, right?"_

"_Hah! I can't even tell whether it's a chicken, a duck, or Big Bird!" _

What's it like, to be ignored and have your existence completely forgotten?

"_I've been wondering, bro, what's behind that worn-looking curtain? It looks like a place where a vampire would hibernate in!" _

"_Huh? There's actually something in it? I thought there were only three mascots here!" _

Well, it's kinda obvious, right?

It's not nice.

So, I've been wondering….have you ever gotten sick of it? Have your inexistent hearts ever felt that horrible pang of hurt, sadness, anger, etc? Standing on the same stage, singing the same songs, following the same routine, every single same day- doesn't it get even just a little tad boring?

Yes, yes it does.

Even hunting after that security guy- what's-his-face- Mike Schmidt. I know it gets tedious and old after the first dew nights (yes, I can tell you from experience, since a few of my fellow animatronics and I used to pester another young man named Jeremy Fitzgerald). Am I right?

Of course I am.

I know you have to agree with me on this one: being an animatronic is boring, isn't it?

Yeah, I know. Tell me about it! Entertaining kids, giving gifts, all that nonsense. But, maybe, you want a new life. A fresh start. Another body. Some…excitement. Well, I can fulfil all of that: your wishes, you deepest desires, your greatest longings.

It's just the right moment that I have to await first.

_**Hey there everyone! Welcome to Rookie's brand new FNAF fanfic! I hope that you enjoy it! Uh, it's been a rough night for me, and uh…. *banging and Toreader March sounds from the right and left* When you're done, can you hit the favourite or follow button, or type in a review? I've always wondered what- uh oh- *screeching***_


	2. Hate Mail

_**Chapter 1: Hate Mail**_

"He-he-hey kids! Welcome t-to Fre-Fre-Freddy Fazbear's Pi-pizzeria! Le-let's have so-some fun!"

The main mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria addressed the rather tiny crows of children mingled with adults. Freddy's voice glitched, mainly the fault of his faulty voice box, while his jaw hung slightly agap, revealing his blunt, herbivore-like teeth (but he's a bear, and bears eat fish, so why would he have blunt teeth- *hit over head with dictionary*). His coat, previously a rich chocolate brown, was faded to a faint, dusty shade of the delicious colour. It was tattered in places, and the occasional rip showed his cold endoskeleton beneath. The top hat perched between his ears was moth-eaten, and he waved to his audience in acknowledgement.

"Le-let's eat to-to-together later, o-okay?" the feminine voice of the faded yellow chicken Chica, rang out. She had an orange beak that was chipped in places, with a grimy white bib that read "LET'S EAT!" hung across her neck. Though most animatronics were roughly 6-7 feet tall, she was slightly shorter than her peers.

"Do yo-yo-you want to he-hear a so-so-song?" Bonnie the Bunny asked. He had a coat of lavender, with a light red bowtie that had areas of it darker than the rest (the splotches looked suspiciously like blood). It was squashed under his wide jaw and had large fuchsia eyes. Slung across his bulky figure was a cherry red electric guitar which seemed like the only thing on his person that was in good condition.

"YES!" some children shouted, waving their hands in a blur and jumping up and down as if they were on a mad sugar rush. Those that spoke the optimistic words were mostly the younger ones.

"Nooooooo," the elders moaned, shoulders hunched and mouths in a scowl.

Nevertheless, the deed was done, since that was what they were basically programmed to do (at least for the past ten years). The younger ones went ballistic, screaming and singing along in tunes so off one of the staff was sure that the glass she had beenwashing_ in the kitchen_ had cracked. Despite all their enthusiastic (but ear-splitting) screeching, the words of one particular teen had managed to reach their ears.

"**Man, this is really getting old. Freddy **_**Fatbear**_** sounds like a malfunctioning fart machine! Bonnie the **_**Butt**_** isn't even playing his stupid guitar to the rhythm! Chica **_**Duckface**_** doesn't even look like a female! I even thought she was that Big Bird from Sesame Street when I first came! Hah, I betcha that this pizzeria isn't gonna last any longer!" **

Those words were like razor-sharp daggers to their metallic hearts. Freddy's robotic voice remained sounding cherry, but inside, he was screaming, screaming uncontrollably in confusion, anger, sadness, anguish, pain, every single negative emotion that one could imagine or read up on. Why? Why was this pizzeria, where fantasy and fun come to life every day, hated? He always thought that everyone loved it from the bottom of their hearts, but he guessed that he was wrong….

He looked to his peers and noticed that the nurturing gaze in Chica's fond blue eyes had evaporated into nothingness, leaving a dull and empty stare. Bonnie's eyes had a tinge of red amongst the dark pink, and the bear knew that if he was left like that for too long, things would get terribly out of hand, and that the Bite of '87 would replay itself (but instead of being the _Bite_ of '87, it would most likely be the _Chomp_ of '87 or the _Gnaw_ of '87, I dunno). Bonnie was the youngest and most unstable of the Fazbear Four, and had Multiple Personality Disorder. On some days, he would be a shaking, stuttering wreck, on others a flirty, outgoing charmer. He could be an aggressive, violent brawler, but on most days, just quiet little Bonnie. Today, it seemed that he was the third option. Uh oh.

At two o' clock, the children, teens and adults left, leaving every member of the pizzeria to their own free time. Some herded the animatronics to the back room while others cleared up the mess (you wouldn't believe how much spilled drinks, half-eaten pizza slices, used tissues and discarded napkins littered the floor and tables) that the birthday brat and his friends had made. This gave the animatronics (excluding Foxy, poor thing) some alone time to ponder over recent events in a _civilized manner_.

Okay, maybe not so civilized.

"Why that little brat-" Bonnie growled as his fist made contact with the wall. A murderous glint was visible in his stony, stormy eyes as he cracked his knuckles in a menacing manner (I don't even know how…).

"Calm down, Bonnie. We don't need to resolve to violence," Freddy said sharply, catching the rabbit's fist before he penetrated a hole into the wall big enough for a human to crawl through.

"I know, but still! He called me "Bonnie the Butt"! That's insulting in like, what, FIVE different levels!" he retorted, an irritated sigh escaping his voicebox as he raised both his hands in defeat, "If only I had a…human body. Then I would be easier to beat the carrots out of that b-"

"_Bonnie!_" Chica gasped.

"-oy! Hold your pizza slices, Chica. I'm not a cusser, unlike that idiot Foxy-"

"Did one o' ye searats call me name?"

The doors of a nearby cabinet flew open and Foxy the Pirate Fox flew headfirst out of it, landing headfirst in a nearby spindly chair. He swung around, dazed, but then rubbed his head with his hand which wasn't a steel hook. His flaming red fur was matted and in tatters, with rips at several places that revealed his endoskeleton. His endoskeleton wasn't much different from Freddy's, Bonnie's or Chica's. He looked just like the regular old Foxy, but instead of a flirty smirk curled on his lips, there was an uneasy frown, like there was something bothering him.

"Foxy?! How did you get in here?!" Freddy exclaimed in shock.

"Ssssssh!" the fox shushed him, "Can't let 'em know I'm 'ere! But anyway, I found a secret tunnel from me deck that led to this raided cav'rn, but that ain't the problem 'ere."

"What's the matter then?" the bear asked impatiently, "Quickly, we don' have much time!"

"Look at this…." Foxy handed him a stack of small white papers, "Aye, I found these at the Suggestion and Complaint Box. Yarr, they ain't all that sweet, matey."

Meanwhile, Freddy was too busy scanning through the papers to listen to what the pirate was jabbering on about. The further he read on, the more he felt like burning the pristine white pages.

"_Dear Fazbear Entertainment,_

_To be honest, I am quite disappointed with the state of your….'animatronics'. Just recently, my child had a birthday party here, and it was her first time here in your pizzeria. When that chicken-duck, Chica, came up to her with her birthday cake, both of us could smell the terrible odour of unwashed socks, unwashed fabric, and some other liquid that smelt faintly like…blood? I do not know, but please do something about it before the health inspection arrives." _

"_To Fazbear Entertainment, _

_Your mascots are pretty near guys, that's for sure. But there's something about that seem just…unsettling. It's THEM. No offence, bros, but Freddy Fazbear looks like the long-lost twin bro of Pedo Bear. Yeah, you heard that right. Sorry about that, but that's my opinion. Maybe you could make them into humanized versions of themselves? Or Androids? Yeah, that'll be waaaaaay better." _

"_Fazbear dudes, _

_Pls do sumthin bout ur mascots. My baby sistr attended my cousin's bday party, and she woke up in da middle of da night cryin bout killer rabbits n creepi chickns." _

"_Bonnie looks like a piece of (bleep) that came outta an elephants arse."_

"_Ur mascots r soooooo lame I betcha that Chuck E Cheeses has more customers than ur place." _

"_Who designed the robots huh a hobo?" _

"_Dang, the first I came here I thought Chica was a dude or something." _

"_Your mascots are as creepy as (bleep)! Maybe you can humanize them or replace them with Androids?" _

"_Man, replace Freddy Fatty and his crew with Androids or cyborgs already!" _

"_Where's Foxy? I wanna see that hottie!" _

((Alright, so the last one was totally unrelated, so Freddy paid no attention whatever.))

The written words, some jotted neatly in pen and others in untidy scribbles (or vice versa), caused a searing pain to erupt inside the animatronics once again, only this time, it felt like they were being ripped in half- burnt with fire. Chica burst into tears, oil dribbling out of the corners of her eyes. Foxy gave her a comforting hug, looking awkward but sympathetic. Bonnie was radiating an aura of death- it quickly occurred to the pirate fox that it was Day Violence in the Personality Chart, and it wasn't time to mess with him. Freddy, on the other hand, had an expression of uttermost shock and horror.

"All this while…." Chica finally whispered, "And we've been detested, insulted and portrayed as monster…?"

"Arrrr, don't think o' it like that, lass. Yer not a monster, duch or Big Bird! Yer a chicken, and a beautiful chicken ye are!" Foxy insisted, rubbing her back comfortingly. Upon realizing what he had just said, his fur turned a shade darker.

"Yeah, I know, but…." The chicken pursed her beak, too deep in thought to notice Foxy's blushing, "Maybe…it _would_ be nice to be a human…or at least humanized…"

"Yup, it would," Bonnie agreed. He had stopped plotting the deaths of all their insulters and was now polishing his beloved guitar as if nothing had happened, "I mean, you wouldn't be mistaken for Pedo Bear's brother anymore, right Freddy?"

"Yes, I suppose. It would be convenient and useful…. but how on earth do I look like that thing?!"

_**?'s POV**_

"_If only…I had a human body." _

"_Maybe…it would be nice to be a human, or at least humanized…" _

"_Yes, I suppose. It would be convenient and useful…" _

Oh, I see now. I guess, my dear animatronics, that it is my turn to come to your aid this time. I suppose every robot needs a 'happily ever after', right? Indeed, I will grant your wishes, each and every one of them. After all, never underestimate a Marionette's power….

_**Hey there everyone! Welcome to Rookie's brand new FNAF fanfic! I hope that you enjoy it! Uh, it's been a rough night for me, and uh…. *banging and Toreader March sounds from the right and left* When you're done, can you hit the favourite or follow button, or type in a review? I've always wondered what- uh oh- *screeching***_


	3. With Mike

**Hello everyone! I'm back! First things first! Well, you may notice that my username has changed. No biggie! Just know that it's still the Rookie Cookie Wookie but with another identity, heh. **

**Second of all, thank you all for the positive feedback and all the follows and faves! Ahhhh I'm so happy! Thank you! ;A; **

**Thirdly, I usually reply to reviews by PM, but if you're a guest, I'll try to reply here:**

_**To Guest, January 21: What?! Thank you so much! **_

_**To LinktoFate, January 28: Really? I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thank you very much!**_

**Now, that that's done…. *cracks knuckles* To the story! **

_**Chapter 2: With Mike**_

DING DONG

"Oh heck yea!"

The sudden burst of noise had come from Mike Schmidt, the security guard everyone knew. It was his seventh night, and HE WAS DONE. HE WAS FREE!

"In your face, Fazflip!" He shouted joyfully, pointing at the poster he had been forced to stare at for the past week, "In your face, Benny! In your face, Chickadee!"

He removed his security hat and threw it into the table, signaling his resignation. Why come back to more killer animatronics? Yes, it was true that today they had gone easy on him: Foxy hadn't stirred from his curtain and the main trio stayed put on their places on stage. It was just that the Backstage Room that was in a state like the kitchen's- except that this time, no audio was available too.

But that didn't matter now. All he wanted to do was get home, plop onto his bed and kong out. Stifling a yawn, he trudged out of the office with the keys in hand, ready to unlock the door and be free from the wretched place.

Until he noticed that the three suits onstage were missing.

"Oh crap no!" He cried out. Were the animatronics going to kill him after finally achieving his victory? Was Foxy sprinting out of his curtain already? Was Bonnie behind him? Was Chica lurking in a corner? Where was Freddy?

The familiar turn of a lock was a soothing lullaby to his ears. The young manager had arrived! Maybe he would know about the mysterious behaviour of the animatronics- or about the backstage camera at least.

Ted Cartings stepped inside, honey brown hair as messy as usual. He straightened his crooked tie as he looked around.

"Good morning, Mike!" he greeted, giving a cheery wave.

"Oh, hello, Mr Ted!" the brunette called back.

"Anything happened that should reach my ears?" He enquired.

"Well, uh, you see...the backstage camera wasn't working, so I couldn't see or even hear what was going on. Also, Fazflip- I mean, Freddy, and his gang are gone." Mike pointed out, cocking his head at the main stage.

"What?! Alright, then you'll go check the backstage. I'll go and find them," Ted gave him a quick pat on the back before running off in the kitchen's direction, on his scavenger hunt.

"Hey! They're dangerous- oh you know what, never mind," Mike stalked off towards the backstage nervously.

His hands trembled, and he even prepared himself a weapon: a polka-dotted party hat from the party supplies box. He climbed onto the stage, his shoes clicking on the scratched wood. His palms were sweaty and bile was collecting in his throat. Perhaps they were inside, waiting to ambush him when he thought he was safe? He didn't want to die after feeling so victorious; and also, the front door was open. What would innocent civilians do after the demented animatronics killed Mike and Ted, then turning to slaughter them? The thought made Mike shiver as he fumbled with the doorknob. He was half-awaiting his death, paranoia eating him away inside.

His actions were much clumsier than usual. It took him a minute to get a grip on the light switch. It didn't make any difference when he finally got it flickering on, since the dim light only illuminated the middle of the room. He could hear something shuffling in the corner where no one could see it.

"Uh, w-whoever you are, show yourself!" he tried to make himself sound intimidating, but his voice barely came out in a squeak.

The shuffling got louder as he aimed his 'weapon' at the direction it was coming from. It got nearer, and he braced the last moments of his living moments...

The party hat barely made a sound when it came into contact with the target, but the purple-haired young man cried out in terror nonetheless. The light shone onto him, revealing the short, oddly coloured, messy hair, pale skin and vivid magenta eyes. He wore a long-sleeved lavender collared shirt, with black pants, leather suspenders (the left one hanging loosely off) and a bow tie identical to the one on the spare Bonnie torso hanging aimlessly off the shelf. He was in a brace position, shaking madly.

"What the-?" Mike spluttered out, "How did you...?!"

"Don't hurt me!" The newcomer begged, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes, "I don't even know what happened, but I'll do anything!"

"What are you talking about?!" Mike yelled, "You must be a thief!"

"A t-thief? Nooooooo! Please don't! I'm innocent!"

It was a ridiculous moment of Mike Schmidt's life, he had to agree. This purple-haired guy looked like the Bonnie animatronic- too much like it. What in the world was going on?! How did he get in the pizzeria without Mike noticing?!

"Bonnieeeeeeeeeeeee!"

In a flash, a yellow blur dashed from out a corner of the room to the young man. Once she had stopped, Mike noticed that her blonde hair was just below shoulder length and left loose, with a red hairband tucked in between the golden locks. Her bright lilac eyes were big and innocent-looking, and her posture delicate. She wore a white blouse, yellow overalls but with a skirt instead of pants, black knee-length leggings and Mary Janes. In colourful block letters were the words "LET'S EAT!" imprinted on her overalls. She looked cute, but at the same time someone not mess with.

"Chica!" 'Bonnie' sniffed. She hugged him tightly to the point of suffocation, but he was far too relieved to care.

"Chica?! Bonnie?!" Mike exclaimed. He massaged his temples, muttering to himself, "I must be going crazy... I know that that Cupcake has hypnotizing powers..."

A tall, lean figure emerged from under the desk- what a 'grand entrance'. Perched on his silky hair a shade of brown so outstanding that it put Cadbury to shame was a black top hat. His radiant blue eyes seemed to light up the whole room. He wore a white collared shirt with long sleeves, a creamy brown vest, smart black pants and shiny shoes. One could practically see their reflection on it! No one seemed to notice his arrival until he cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen! And lady," he added, looking at 'Chica', "Please, calm down! I understand that we might be a bit panicked, but everything is under control!"

"Freddy?!" 'Bonnie' asked, looking at him hopefully.

"Indeed, Bonnie," the young man nodded, beaming, "_It's me_."

_Oh carp fish_, Mike thought. He _was_ going crazy. This couldn't be Freddy! Freddy was the animatronic bear that was keenly intent of driving him to insanity! And Chica was the duck-chicken-crossbreed that had teeth, and enjoyed gazing into the camera! Bonnie was the eyebrow-less bunny that seemed to take pride in hogging the doorway. How they could be these human/humanoids was beyond his knowledge. He had to check whether he was awake or not.

The slap on his face brought a stinging sensation to his cheek. He could feel the numbness already settling down. The sharp crack brought all eyes on him.

"Oh, good morning, Mr Schmidt!" 'Freddy' greeted, holding out his hand for a handshake, "I'm Freddy Fazbear, pleased to meet you. Those are my friends, Bonnie and Chica." He pointed towards the duo, who looked equally as conflicted as he was, "Our friend Foxy should be here too, but we have no idea where he is now."

"Uh..." Mike backed away slowly, as if afraid that Freddy might try to strangle him, "I'll just be making my way off towards..."

He bumped into a figure standing at the door. Turning around slowly, he let out a terrified squeak as he noticed it had a hook so sharp that it could possibly kill a baby. The young man at the door had fiery red hair that was quite messy, with a small ponytail resting on his shoulder. His left eye was a blazing golden in colour, like the dying rays of a sunset. His other was covered by a jet black eyepatch. He wore bandages wrapped loosely around his chest and torso, a red velvet pirate coat with golden outlines, black pants and leather boots. Whatever was left remaining of his left hand was covered by a black glove, and generally, he looked confused.

"Arrrrr! Fazflip! What happened to me mechanical-ness?" he demanded with a strong Scottish-pirate accent coating his words.

"Foxy!" Chica exclaimed, and turned slightly pink.

"Okay," Mike said, going pale, "I'm just gonna head out and mind my own business...and probably see the doctor or something..."

He moved past Foxy and was halfway off the stage before Freddy grabbed his shoulders. He shrieked loudly, fearing his death. Hey, humanified animatronics still possess power over homicide.

"Don't hurt me! I still have to find a girlfriend!" Mike spluttered.

Freddy let out a low chuckle. "Dear Mr Schmidt, please, do know that we mean no harm. I believe that we've gotten off to a bad start. Would you like to make things anew?"

"Do it, Mike! Let's be friends!" Chica cheered from inside.

"Y-yeah..." Bonnie mumbled.

"I 'ave no idea what ye all are talking about, but whatever," Foxy agreed.

"All right..." Mike said nervously, wringing his hands together.

"Jolly good show, Mr Schmidt!" Freddy said, his British accent even more prominent now, "Now, since we've been all acquainted up, we need help figuring out why we're in this...human form- and you're the one I want help from."


	4. Hair plus Flappy Bird equals Awkward

**Yoooooooo~ It's LuminousExistance here! I'm back, after a month of no updates! Sorry for the delay, I've been pretty busy with exams and festivals and all that jazz. But anyway! Responses to reviews~**

_**Linktofate, February 15: Eh? No, I should be thanking you for the wonderful comment! It really motivates me to write more! Thank you! :D **_

**I'll reply to the rest by PM! But for now, presenting, Chapter 3! *Doctor Shrunk music plays* **

Chapter 3: Hair and Flappy Bird= Awkward 

Foxy grumbled audibly as he crossed his arms over his chest. It was just the three of them in the Backstage Room. Freddy, Mike, Ted and a man named 'Fitzgerald' who had just been called over had left, barricading themselves in the kitchen. It was what Freddy had called an 'Adults-Only' chat. That left the redhead extremely confused; if the three of them weren't considered adults, then how old was Freddy?! Weren't the four of them the same age?! Was Freddy secretly an old man? He felt dizzy as the thoughts swarmed his mind and he shook his head, dazed.

Chica swung her legs back and forth from atop the table, feeling the soft golden locks with her new 'hands'- that was what they were called, right? She had always admired the colorful tufts of hair on the heads of the children, teenagers and adults that came in. That way their hair could be tied in any hairstyle if experimented correctly and precisely. Her hair just came past her shoulder, so it was difficult for her to play with it. Bonnie's came up to the nape of his neck; only his side bangs were longer than usual. His hair was too messy to be played with, anyway. That left...

"Foxy! Your hair is so _long_!" Chica marvelled, observing his silken locks.

"I-I...thank ye?" Foxy replied uncertainly. Was that a compliment? He had never actually seen many males with ponytails before...

"Can..." The blonde hesitated for a moment, before speaking up, "Can I play with it?"

"Arrrr?! What d' ye mean?!"

"Like, you know..." Chica scrunched up her nose as she tapped her chin, "I've seen lots of little girls playing with each other's hair when they wait for the pizza to arrive. Most of the time, the result ends up really pretty! My hair is so short," she pouted slightly, before giggling, "But yours! Yours is so long!"

From his seat in the corner, Bonnie let out an amused snort. Without looking up from his doodling on a spare napkin with a pack of crayons Ted had given him, he grinned. "That's what she said~" he sang. His timid mood seemed to have changed to the playful one that rarely made an appearance on the Wheel of Moods.

"S-shuttup, ye landlubber!" Foxy growled, shaking his hook at the younger anima- I mean, humanoid-person.

Bonnie stuck out his tongue and continued adding 'details' to his masterpiece.

"So, can I Foxy?" Chica asked hopefully.

"No!"

"Please?" She tried again.

"No!"

"Pleaseee?" She added a pleading tone to her voice.

"N-no...!" His voice seemed less fierce now; she was on the verge of cracking him!

"Pleeeeeaseeeee?" She put on her most convincing 'chicken' eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.

Foxy averted his eyes, turning pink. Curse her and her chicken eyes! With a defeated sigh, he raised both his hands and nodded slowly.

"Thank you!' Chica grabbed Foxy by his ponytail and yanked him towards her. A wide, mischievous smirk slowly spread across her features, and though he couldn't see it, the pirate cringed as he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Bonnie slowly looked up, his currently-innocent mind wondering what could be made from the current situation. Looking down at the box of crayons, he picked up the red one, before deciding to use the other side of the napkin to start drawing the moment. Better savour it before it ended.

(WITH FREDDY THE TEDDY, MIKEY MOUSE, JEREMY FIZZZZZZZJAROD AND WHAT'S-HIS-FACE)

"I don't understand what you mean!" Mike exclaimed, "First, you literally drag me here, then you demand I aid you in this crackpot investigation!"

"Calm down, Mr Schmidt-"

"How do I know that you all are not just some random guys cosplaying humanized versions of the animatronics?!"

"'Cosplaying'? What's that, may I ask?" Freddy's electric blue eyes perked up with curiosity and interest.

"Uh...it's best you don't know,"

"Cosplaying is-" Jeremy spoke up, but Mike glared at his anime-loving friend from across the counter. The blond shrugged and went back to playing the illegally-downloaded version of Flappy Bird on his phone.

"Mike, just let the poor guy speak, okay?" Ted spoke up, and Freddy gave him a thankful smile.

"As I was saying, Mr Schmidt, we ARE the animatronics," he said, "It may not seem like it, but we are. It disturbs me that I do not know how to actually give evidence about this case, but I promise you that am I telling the truth, the absolute, most precise truth-"

"Cut to the chase, will you?" Mike cut in once again.

"Such un-gentlemanly behavior!" Freddy shook his head in mock disapproval, "Getting to my point, I am indeed puzzled by why, all of a sudden, we are...human. I personally don't know if it is a common thing in the human world. Has this ever happened before?"

"If this happened to Chuck E Cheese, I swear, I will get nightmares," Mike rubbed his eyes and shuddered, "The animatronics there look like hell spawn! Have you seen Mr Munch or Helen Henny?"

"Mike!" Ted scolded, "Don't bad mouth other rival companies! But I do admit, your definition is quite precise... But no, it hasn't ever happened. Or at least no cases that we know of."

"I see," Freddy nodded.

Silence filled the room, with the occasional taps of Jeremy's fingers across his phone's screen. It was like an unwanted visitor paying a trip to a certain household that felt uncomfortable with its sudden presence there. Mike shuffled in his seat, shifting his position so that Freddy's line of vision wasn't on him.

"What can you remember from before your sudden change happened, Mr...uh, Freddy?" Ted asked.

"Me? Well..." The brunette chuckled nervously, rearranging his top hat, "I remember that yesterday, we were performing for a group of children and teenagers."

"Oh, I remember that!" Mike scowled, "There was this one brat that spilled Coke all over my jacket!"

"Mike!" Ted scolded once again, "Don't bad mouth customers! But what were you doing here yesterday anyway?" He received a sheepish shrug in response, so he beckoned for Freddy to continue.

"We overheard a teenager talking quite nastily about us. He insulted our looks, our mechanisms, our singing, our programming..." All of a sudden, Freddy's jolly tone lost its warmth and he sounded quite...hurt, "All of us weren't happy. While we were Backstage, Foxy arrived with pieces of paper."

"How did he get there?!"

"Shut up, Mike!"

"Those came from the complaints box, he told us. What people wrote there broke my heart, really!"

Mike opened his mouth, tempted to ask if the bear Humanoid-person actually had a heart, but a dirty glare from Ted made him shut his mouth.

"I think I can remember some of us wishing for a...human body. Then we were shut down. The rest, I cannot recall," Freddy finished.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jeremy yelled.

"Was his story really that sad?" Mike asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No!" Jeremy was enraged, "I was _THIS_ close to beating my previous high score on this stupid game! _THIS_ close!'

"So you weren't listening?" Ted enquired.

"Who was talking?"

Epic face-palm.

[AN AWKWARD TIME-SKIP, PRESENTED BY BONBON!]

"Well, Mr Freddy, we're afraid that we have currently not a single clue of your sudden transformation, but we'll be looking into the case, _won't we, Mike_?" Ted nudged the taller man hard in the ribs, and he winced. He nodded nonetheless.

"Thank you, good sir, I really appreciate your kind act," Freddy smiled politely.

"But what are they going to do now?"

Jeremy cut in all of sudden, "Where are they going to stay? Do they need to eat?"

"Well now that you mention it... I have been feeling a bit...peckish," The word came out a bit foreign in Freddy's mouth.

"I'm not sure how I would explain to the public, so for today, can we keep you in the restaurant? In case the change isn't permanent, you know," Ted fiddled with his fingers.

The brunette nodded in acknowledgement. "Excellent! My friends and I are forever in you debt, Mr...Tederick?"

"It's just 'Ted'," Ted said hurriedly. Mike stifled a laugh, receiving yet another glare from the male.

They went to the Backstage Room, and the sigh that met their eyes was priceless. It would probably be enough to make as a substitute for breakfast.

Chica was seated atop the table, eyes wide with amusement. She wasn't even trying to stifle the melodious laughing emitted from her throat as she held her stomach. Bonnie was holding a spare Freddy head, yelling in mock fear as the raging redhead shouted at him.

Foxy looked...fabulous. His red hair was tied into two very badly twin tails. They were at different angles with strands of hair flying madly across. His face was red all over, like his coat, and he looked positively livid with Bonnie. The latter, on the other hand, was waving a napkin up in the air. A few very badly done scrawls were crayoned onto the crinkled surface; that looked like the fuel for Foxy's anger.

As soon as they heard the door 'click', they looked up.

"IT WAS THEM I SWEAR!"


End file.
